


Borderdrabbles

by frankenjoly



Series: Borderlands drabbles [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AU thingies too, Borderlands: Borderlands 2, Borderlands: Borderlands 3, But most could fit RP-wise I guess, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Not everything's gonna be canon compliant, Post-Canon, Probably gonna add characters and tags as I update, Scenes between games I guess, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenjoly/pseuds/frankenjoly
Summary: Got the idea on Twitter and wanted to post the drabbles here, so... may I offer the results.
Relationships: Angel/Gaige (Borderlands), August & Sasha (Borderlands), Aurelia Hammerlock/Timothy Lawrence, Ava & Maya (Borderlands), Axton/Ellie (Borderlands), Brick/Mordecai (Borderlands), Krieg/Maya (Borderlands), Mordecai & Tiny Tina (Borderlands), Nisha & Angel (Borderlands), Rhys & Vaughn (Borderlands), Rhys/Sasha (Borderlands)
Series: Borderlands drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937932
Comments: 34
Kudos: 36





	1. New skill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first one was "Krieg teaching Maya something" and I oop.

The buzz-axe felt quite heavy, even when Maya was using both hands to hold it and currently having a bit of help, as Krieg’s hands held her arms, helping to find a more comfortable and correct posture.

“The monks insisted I trained my powers and a wide range of weapons, but would freak out if they saw me like this.” Said, trying to focus on the skag in front of them, and the thought made her grin.

Meanwhile he stepped back to let her move and attack, carefully phrasing his encouragement.

“HAVE A BLAST AND BLAST IT!”

Well, good enough.


	2. An old secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was about Maya having scars from Sophis training and being ashamed of them, plus someone finding out.

“What the…?”

As Ava let out a soft gasp, Maya regretted having the confirmation the girl could sneak into her room easily had to be that way. Being seen in a sleeveless shirt and shorts wouldn’t be the worst case scenario, though, if it wasn’t for the scars showing in her arms and legs, more visible on her right ones because the siren tattoos weren’t the center of attention.

“There's…” She faced away, trying not to sound as ashamed as she was of them. “A lot of stuff I haven’t told you about the monks. And my training. Maybe someday.”


	3. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was "BL2 squad saying goodbye to Deathtrap". DT dead is from an RP plot who got angsty af, but hey, our dear robot saved everyone from going boom.

Deathtrap deserved a proper goodbye, because only Gaige could do it in the moment. So after a couple of days and an odyssey to contact Salvador via ECHO, the whole group was ready.

“He fought like hell.” Was Zer0's remark.

“And we'll miss the little guy.”

“C'mon, Sal, he was bigger than you!” With that, Axton made everyone laugh.

“Guys, this is serious.” Scolded Maya anyway, while Gaige wiped a tear and snorted, not in that order.

“I’m glad you’re here, guys.”

“Of course.” Said Krieg, after a long silence. “Shall we start? READY TO GO!”

Everyone nodded at unison.


	4. New life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to do BL3 Rhysha (first Rhysha stuff I post outside RP) and I couldn't choose between fluff and angst, so being told "you can do both" was the perfect excuse. So, here's the fluff.

Since the moment they set foot in Promethea, most of the visits/exploring had consisted in, fingers entwined, Sasha dragging Rhys along with amazement every time something new caught her eye and letting out excited  _ oh’s _ .

He had been happy to oblige, and couldn't help but stare at her with a dumb smile the entire time.

“This place is amazing!” Declared her later at night, when they finally crashed on the bed, arms wrapped around the other.

“You like it?” Asked Rhys, kissing her forehead softly.

“It's like everything I wanted as a kid and more. I damn love it.”


	5. No doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaand here's the angst.

“I have to go find her.”

“But Sash…”

“But what?” 

“There’s still a war out there, and the cult…” Rhys winced, and stepped forward to approach Sasha, whose stern determined look was already talking for her. “What if something happens to you?”

“What if something happens to her? Fi’s always gotten my back, basically raised me... You know that. I can’t leave her.”

“Just asking for you to wait. I can send my best people to find her.”

“I’m still going.” Negotiations were out of the question.

“Please be careful.” He sighed. “I’ll join you as soon as I can.”


	6. At what cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt here was "Maya patching Krieg up after a though fight" and ended up being in BL3 setting bcs ignoring canon is what I like.

“ITCHY!”

“Complain all you want, but you brought this upon yourself.”

The scolding tone came almost effortlessly out of Maya’s mouth, though it wasn’t her intention. An habit the siren had taken after taking Ava under her wing.

“You’re right, honestly.” Trying not to move too much as she fixed up his wounds, Krieg shrugged a bit.

“Be more careful next time.” Almost demanded her, meeting his gaze. “Please.”

“FIGHT NEVER ENDS!”

“Precisely. We won’t get anywhere if we just lose people.” Maya finished tying the last bandage and sighed. “And I refuse to lose you.”

“You won’t. I promise.”


	7. Teaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this one it was "Nisha and Angel bonding", maybe shooting classes. And shooting classes it is.

“You’re getting the hang of it.” Nisha smirked at a nervous Angel who, pistol in hand, stared at the improvised target. “Speaking about that, don’t hold it like it’s gonna bite.”

“Okay.” The girl nodded and did what was being told. She hadn’t asked for shooting lessons to make them go to waste.

“Better, yeah. Now at the count of three... two… one… shoot!”

Angel didn’t hesitate and pulled the trigger. It wasn’t a flawless shot, but definitely better than her previous attempts. And Nisha’s expression turned to a proud smile.

“Maybe we’ll be getting to moving objectives soon.”

“Great!”


	8. This is me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was about Ellie, Axton and body appreciation.

Music blasted from Ellie’s garage, and greeted Axton accompanied by the mechanic’s humming to it. At least till he got into her field of vision, when she saluted with a smile.

“Heya, cutie! How's the most gorgeous person in the galaxy doin' today?”

He shrugged and smiled back.

“Can't know till you tell me.”

Ellie's smile widened.

“I know I'm smokin' hot, but I was talking about ya.”

Compliments like that weren't something she had grown up hearing. Not like Ellie needed them, but it was nice knowing she had been right from the start, and people could see it.


	9. Breathtaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim going wow seeing Aurelia doing her thing. Honestly, who wouldn't.

Why the fuck did he had signed up for that job was a recurring thought in Timothy's mind, only intensifying in every fight.

He was incredibly tired, and instead of having to shoot endlessly he could be reading a book, taking a nap or…

_ Wow _ .

Speaking of shooting, Aurelia hadn't lost time, and was moving swiftly, making bullets rain and releasing the ice that made their opponents easier to finish off or easy to leave there as hypothermia did it.

He wouldn't want her on the opposite side… Or could take his eyes off her for the following several moments.


	10. Remember you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaigel kinda AU when they see each other again in the wedding events. And yeah 1) that portrait being in the Jakobs place makes one think and 2) Tim's basically adopted Angel.

“... when he comes back we can start discussing it. Hope you enjoy your visit.” Wainwright was saying to a very enthusiastic Gaige. “Oh, and there comes my niece.” Added, while Angel appeared from upstairs, blushing and almost freezing.

“H-hi…” She remembered the mechromancer. Or, in other words, had never forgotten her.

“The famous miss Lawrence?” Gaige asked, eyebrows raised, sudden recognition flashing in her face.

“J-just Angel is… fine.” Managed to say.

“Hope you two can excuse me for a moment.” They nodded, and he parted in search of his husband-to-be.

Gaige didn’t hesitate, or wait more.

“It’s you, right?”


	11. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava, Maya and The Talk.

“We... should have a talk.” Maya started, being cut off by Ava in seconds.

“I didn’t do anything! I mean. About what?”

“About…” The siren stuttered. “You know what kind of talk.”

Ava stared at her, confused, till realization struck. And then, looked at Maya as if she had suggested eating one of brother Mendel’s shoes.

“Eugh, no! I already know that stuff, thanks.”

“You do?” Though she showed an almost relieved expression, Maya kept pushing. “Did someone tell you it’s fine if… you never want to. And I’m not talking just about the babies.”

“Uh… no. Can you… elaborate?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically it goes like
> 
> Joke: Maya not wanting to do it  
> Woke: Maya doing it anyway so Ava has all the info  
> Bespoke: Maya doing it anyway + ace positivity, consent and more important stuff
> 
> As I've said before in other fics, and everyone who's been here for a while and/or knows me is aware I'm all for canon ace Maya, and write her as an uninterested in sex kinda ace. Also can bet she didn't knew a lot about sex before leaving the abbey, at least not stuff you can't learn in science books, and have to figure out some things. Sooo I like to think she'd tell Ava all the stuff no one told her, like importance of consent or how it's okay if you want lots of sex or nothing at all...


	12. A secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys revealing being a siren to Sasha. And yeah, he's trans too.

“Sash, I… wanna tell you something about... me.” Wanting didn’t wipe out his nervousness, but Rhys wasn’t backing off.

“Fi snitched, and you owe me a sandwich. Or it’s about those hypos you get from Zed’s ‘cause…” Those had been around Pandora longer than Rhys, if he assumed she didn’t know... Anyway, Sasha had decided to let him talk.

“Kinda… related?” He scratched the back of his head, and after a moment of hesitation, she saw Rhys’ left arm starting to glow, revealing an intricate pattern of blue.

As surprise and awe struck, Sasha’s eyes went wide.

“Okay, go on.”


	13. By surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon /interrupting/ Brick and Mordecai. Highly based in Tench's fanarts, which are absolute gold.

Deep hungry kisses, hands on the other, that kind of intimacy wasn’t completely usual for them because of… various reasons.

But as he leaned down for another kiss, Brick got surprised by a sudden visit.

“You better be ready 'cause I'm gonna…” Was in the middle of saying when he felt a strange weight in his back and Mordecai started laughing uncontrollably.

“S-sorry, but… Talon…” Tried to answer, completely failing.

“The bird's in my back.” Brick continued for him, dead serious.

“Yeah.” Mordecai kept laughing as his partner sighed.

“Don't get how you still find it funny.”

“C'mon, it is!”


	14. Again and again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina scaring off one of Mordecai's dates.

Yes, maybe all of his previous dates, which hadn't been a lot since… a long time ago, had ended up in disaster at different stages of the night, but Mordecai was positive that one could be fine.

Or at least a normal, uninterrupted by external forces, date.

That changed when, while walking to open the door, he heard how Tina had surpassed him and was already… doing that.

“Maybe you think you're The One, or something, but do you have what it takes, huh? 'Cause if he's not happy, you're gonna meet… Hi Mordy!”

Too late, they had already gone.


	15. Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith kissing Maya by accident. Guess the shippy stuff it's up to the reader?

She had the phasewalk more under control after all of those years, yes, but it didn't mean mistakes couldn't happen every now and then.

That day, her teleporting had left her very, very close to Maya, who was training her powers too, and their lips had brushed for a few seconds after they both stood back.

“Sorry, I didn't…”

“If it makes you feel better, one day I almost bubbled Sal, so this is nothing.”

They laughed, a bit awkwardly, but it was a good beginning to break the sudden ice.

“Well…” Continued Lilith, half joking. “I've had them worse.”


	16. Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaughn and Zanzhi Kall's first date, or a bit of it at least.

First step, getting a date with Zanzhi Kall: checked. Next step, the actual date: in process?

It wasn't going bad, and it didn't have to, but still Vaughn was nervous. After all the tough-guy-used-to-Pandora facade, there still was the guy who tripped with his own feet the moment his crush looked at him.

“So…” He had traced the perfect plan, and couldn't blow it then. All the work, rigging the game to take the spotlight, involving the Vault Hunters… couldn't be for nothing.

And most importantly, he was head over heels.

“... You come here often?” Finally asked. 

Inexplicably, she laughed.


	17. Late regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final thoughts of Montgomery Jakobs.

It was the end, simply and plainly.

It was the end, and he was going to die alone, with exception of the two cultist kids responsible for his death.

Not like Montgomery Jakobs had lived as a perfect example of virtue either, or hadn't any regret. Honestly, he had a few. More than a few.

But as his consciousness was in process of drifting off, could only think about one, regarding his family.

Maggie, Wainwright, even that ungrateful girl.

Oh, Wainwright, if only he had been better… Well, better to him. In general.

Not like he could change anything, anyway.


	18. An open wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie or Moxxi forgiving Fiona for Scooter's death. Chose Ellie and I don't think she completely blames Fiona, but still, she's just lost her brother and it hurts.

“You’re pissed at me.”

“Bullshit. Ya want the job or nah?”

“I do!” Not really, but apparently those random gigs were part of the Vault Hunter experience, and Fiona needed the money, so… “But still, you’re pissed, I can tell.”

Ellie sighed.

“Nah, it’s not like that.” She could have easily spent the rest of her day without engaging in that conversation. “I'm tryna keep it cool, but seein' ya reminds me Scoots' gone, 'kay?”

She couldn't have known when recruiting Scooter. But… 

“I'm sorry.”

“I know, and it wasn't all ya fault. Just… I need a bit more time.”


	19. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoko Katagawa reacting to ALL her family deaths.

She didn't want Maliwan, never had.

Not like that, at least.

Proving herself to be the best option to lead the corporation between all her siblings, in a fair way… Naoko could have worked with that.

But seeing Junior remorselessly murder the rest of them, her barely escaping alive? Not like they had the strongest fraternal bonds, but they didn't have to die.

Except Junior, he had it coming after all he had done. Still, it was a shame it all had ended like that.

And to think she had wished being an only child as a kid… How ironic.


	20. Not quite the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August but post TFTBL.

While everyone had their own new things and purposes, he had stuck with the Purple Skag, at least for the near future.

That work was something August was used to, didn't bring too many surprises, and helped get money to make ends meet.

A calmer life, now he didn't have to worry about Vallory's businesses and could mind his own. Not like he didn't miss her, but… Not being bossed around was something he could get used to.

And maybe one day Sasha…

“Hey.” Didn't expect her to come, but still she had entered the bar, smiling. “Wanna share news?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets funnier and/or a bit sad if you think he's not completely over his thing for Sasha and one of her news is she's started dating Rhys.


	21. A piece of wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy, Athenas and "cults are shit" stuff. Added Maya bcs how not to.

“My sister will be here any minute.”

“Is that a threat?” Maya's eyes seemed to analyze the newcomer, from the outfit to the red tattoos on his… left side.

“Depends on how your followers treat her, I guess.” Was Troy’s response, which made her laugh.

“Wait, the monks?” When he nodded, she laughed harder. “Well, they tried, but…”

“You say it like it wasn’t cool.”

“It wasn’t. The worshipping stuff may look great from the outside, but when they stop seeing you as a person but as a tool to get what they want… that’s shit. Trust me, been there.”


	22. Paycheck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Rhys and Vaughn, based on a certain post I can't find rn.

After years of working in the same place, the woman had seen tons of things. But seeing two kids who couldn't be more than ten ordering for virgin piña coladas and nothing more caught her by surprise.

“Don't you guys want food or something more?”

“Nah, thanks ma'am.” Answered Rhys.

“Chips and drinks kinda day.” Added Vaughn, as they both reached to get money.

“Then, I think that's… Wait, guys, you're paying too much.”

They shook their heads in unison.

“I've counted it three times.”

“The rest is the tip.”

She blinked. They had tipped 11$ for an 11$ paycheck.


	23. Car hijinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya, Gaige and a car, based on an actual conversation joke + hc that Gaige would probably had a little experience driving before going to Pandora, and Maya would have none.

“Okay, going in was easy, but going out…” Gaige’s words made Maya laugh.

“Hope that wasn’t an innuendo kinda joke.” Said, looking down at her friend from the gunner’s seat of the car. The mechromancer smirked and shrugged.

How Gaige had been able to get the car into a place where it wasn’t supposed to fit was still a mystery, even right then when she was struggling to exit. Maya would have said anything, but honestly? As little as the redhead knew about driving, she still knew more than her.

“We’re not telling the boys.” Was Gaige’s serious response.

“Deal.”


	24. Ice pun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another bonus based on a joke, yeah. Though the previous one was funnier in Spanish.

“Hope Krieg and Sal are doing good.”

“They’re not freezing their asses. I dare to say better than us.”

Not only were they out in the cold, but also a bit lost and trying to find the best route to go without falling in the ice. Or at least it was the plan, till Axton just sighed and started running in the shallow water.

“That’ll do.” Announced, while Maya, Gaige and Zer0 followed after a brief exchange of glances. “I have no chill right now.”

“Technically, as you’re walking through…” Maya started.

“You do!” Finished Gaige, and they both laughed.


	25. Game night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another bonus based on another conversation joke, aka Amara and Zane cheating at Twister.

“Left hand to red!” Announced Moze, as Amara and Zane snickered.

“Well, which one?” Asked the first, spreading all her mystical extra arm, while the operative was already summoning his digi-clone.

“Easy!” Task completed in a matter of seconds, without any struggle.

“You cheaters.” The gunner sighed for what could perfectly be the fifth time in half an hour, and looked at Fl4k with exasperation. “You tell them something.”

“Sorry, but I have my doubts about whether I am truly understanding this game’s rules.” They simply said.

“I’m never playing with you guys again.” Moze ended up saying, completely defeated.


End file.
